Complicated
by EgyptsBlackRose
Summary: Sequal to Ska8ter Boyz! Yami, Yugi and their friends are all grown up, but now there's new faces on the scene. Heba has a hard time at school cause of her conection with Yami and Yugi, but can the drop dead georgious heartthrob Atem help out with that?
1. Chapter 1

_Egypt: Hey there everyone and Welcome to my new story Complicated!_

_This story is a follow on from Ska8ter BoyZ! Due to popular requests, so here it is guys! XD_

_Yay I'm siked! So I hope you all enjoy this story as much as Ska8ter Boyz!_

_Not a lot else to say except to those of u who have read my other stories and are waiting for me upload more, to which I apologise for the wait but I am working on them!_

_So as you all know I DO NOT OWN YU-GI-OH, no matter how much I wish I did, and I DON'T own the characters, only my OC's and plot! I also DON'T own Avril Lavigne's songs!_

_This will contain character bashing but mostly to some of my OC's ok?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Complicated!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1<strong>_

_**16 and happy...**_

* * *

><p>"Come on Heba or you're going to be late for school!"<p>

"I'm coming!" Heba came running down the metal spiral staircase as fast as she could without falling, her black leather back-pack packed and ready to go, secure on her left shoulder.

She wore faded black skinny jeans that sat low in her hips, rips and tares over the knees. Her big black leather combat boots with buckles and belts zipped up under the jean legs. She wore a tight vest top, sleeveless, low cut and white to flatter her curves. Hanging from both her wrists were leather belt style wrist bands along with thin gold bracelets. From her ears hung matching large thin gold hoop earrings, and from her neck Yugi's gold chain and cross from the concert the night her father's got engaged, her Christmas present that year.

Her hair was black with violet tips, layered in a cute pixy style crop cut. The thick, lush hair stuck out to the sides and mostly out back where it was thicker and slightly longer, her large fringe was golden blond, wind swept to the right from far left side, and a cute small golden lightning shaped bang hung from her hair line down onto her forehead. Here hair framed her pretty cream golden skinned face and rosy cheeks, her large, childish, innocent looking eyes in a bright pale violet colour. Her features were like her personality, soft and pretty.

Heba jogged down the hall to the kitchen where she skidded to a stop, the rubber on her heels squeaking in protest, shortly followed by Yugi's.

"Heba Yuki Moto!" _Whoa, my full name, Dad's mad._ "How many times must I tell you to stop doing that?" Heba looked up at Yugi. He was still small for his age, even at 38 years old, but his cheek bones had long since come through and his jaw line was boarder, but that was it for changes as he still looked younger than he was, more like late twenties really. Though his voice had deepened somewhat more, but was still as soft and sweet.

Somehow scientists had managed to find a way to help male lovers, and even female lovers, to have babies. The Heart of The Cards band, after they had all paired up and gotten married, had volunteered to try out the treatment. That's how Heba, Jacob, and Ethan had come to be, and much to their parent's joy, their children were as good friends as they had been.

"I'm sorry Dad but you did tell me to hurry up." Heba said in her high voice; similar to how Yugi's had been when he was her age, high and young sounding, but soft and sweet. Yugi sighed and rubbed his temples exhaustedly.

"I did not say that, I told you to come on." Heba huffed and pouted, knowing she was never going to win an argument against her motherly father. Yami chuckled and stood up, handing her a thin box, pink with red poker dots wrapped tight with a white bow ribbon.

"Happy birthday sweet heart." Yami said softly, kissing her on the forehead then handing her the box. Heba raised an eyebrow at him.

"I thought I told you I didn't want any presents." the small teen said, giving her parents a mock glare.

"No you said that we couldn't spend any money on you. This is a little gift from back when we were kids." Heba's face lit up. She loved presents like that. She pulled on the ribbon and removed the lid and smiled brightly. There were two stud earrings of her father's that she recognised from pictures, the skull and red ruby eyes and the golden ankh. Hurriedly she took out her hoop earring and put them in. She ran to the cooker and looked at her reflection in the glass.

Yes she looked the most like Yugi, but she had a similar personality and taste to Yami. She gasped and smiled brightly, jumping up and throwing her arms around her father's neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Yami and Yugi laughed, wrapping their arms around her and each other in a huge family hug. She pulled away and kissed both of their cheeks, grabbing an apple from the fruit basket and running for the door. "I love you both! I'll see ya later tonight!"

"Have fun!" The both called as she shut the door behind her. The two men stood there and smiled at each other, Yami's smile dark and wanting, Yugi's happy and loving. "And now that we're alone…" Yugi giggled as Yami stood up and picked him up easily…

* * *

><p>Heba ran to the end of the street and stopped at the end, leaning against the telephone posts to wait for her friends. The two of them came down together.<p>

Jacob was Bakura and Ryou's boy, the oldest in their little inner group. He had silvery white hair, a fringe wind swept to the side, layered, ending at his neck with a lot of volume. He had bright chocolate brown eyes, golden hint to his skin, tall and lean, muscular and toned. He wore baggy low cut dark blue jeans with chains hanging on one side, big thick black boots, a white loose vest top and a leather jacket hanging from one arm.

Ethan was Malik and Marik's boy, the youngest out of the three. He had pale blond hair and purple eyes with deeply tanned skin. He was taller than Bakura, bigger built and more muscular. He wore pale jeans exactly like Jacob's, with black sneakers and a grey tight short sleeved top and thick black wrist bands on, showing the lines of his chest.

The three of them were very close as they were all conserved in the same way, they all had two Dads', and they were bullied as children. Heba wasn't a weakling, but she hated violence and wouldn't fight back when people hurt her, so Jacob and Ethan would protect her. After that people left them alone and they became very close. They were like brothers and sister rather than best friends.

"Hey Heb!" Ethan said loudly when the two were a little closer.

"Happy birthday Heb!" Heba rolled her eyes at her nick name.

"Hey guys, you just love to pick on me don't you?"

"Yep!" They both said together in perfect sinc. Heba giggled and joined the boys in their little line, her in the middle.

"So we picking up Crystal?" Jacob asked.

"Yep!" Heba answered happily. Crystal was Joey's and Mia's oldest child and Heba's closest friend, who was a girl that is. Heba practically ran to the corner of the next street and smiled. "Crystal!" She called, running up to her friend as she turned.

Crystal was younger than Ethan but about the same size as Jacob, a lot taller than Alicia, by head and shoulders actually. Her long wavy golden blond hair came to her hips, her matching eyes always so bright and cheerful. She had creamy skin and red lips, tall and very slim. She was wearing a pale blue mini skirt and a short sleeved light grey top and matching knee high socks. She was also wearing a pair or the same grey sneaker style pumps. Silver thin bracelets hung around her wrists and dangly earrings with star shapes.

Crystal smiled brightly, the same happy, cheeky smile as her father. Crystal took mostly after Joey, kind, loving, fun, light hearted, but she was beautiful like Mia.

"Heba!" Crystal called happily, opening her arms for Heba to jump in and hug her. The two pulled away and giggled. "Happy birthday sis!"

"Thanks Cee!" Heba smiled at their little group, as close as siblings, as loyal as family.

The group continued to walk on, heading to school. The sun was out and the sky was a beautiful blue. There was a gentle breeze to make the leaves dance and their hair sway as they laughed and chatted amongst themselves.

"So what's going on Daddy's-girl?" Jacob mocked, poking Crystal in the arm to earn a smack on the back of the head from the tall girl. His yelp made Heba and Ethan giggle. "Ow! Aw come on! What was that for?"

"I'm sick of you teasing me!" Crystal fumed.

"But you are!" Jacob complained, and then ran around the group with Crystal after him, swinging her bag at his head and yelling insults. Ethan and Heba kept walking, laughing at the two. But Heba quietened when she heard a deep chuckle not belonging to her group.

Just ahead, leaning on a large wall, was the school's hottie and his large group of friends, all consisting of guys. His hair was gravity defying, black with deep crimson tips, blond lightning style bangs for a fringe and some standing up with the rest of his star shaped hair. His skin was a beautiful gold tan, strong broard shoulders and hard abs visual through his white tank top and leather trousers. Both of his ears were pierced and decorated with two gold stud ankh symbols, bigger than her own. He wore golden arm bands and neck band. His red eyes staring into hers. The King of the school, or better known as the Pharaoh. Atem.

Heba's heart pounded hard when she realised he was looking at her and immediately dropped her gaze, embraced by the blush on her cheeks. Atem was the Pharaoh of the school for a reason. Not only was he devilishly good looking and fit, or amazingly good at sports, or exceptionally smart, but a good person. It was his kind personality that Heba liked the most about him. Unlike some people.

"Oh Heba, I almost forgot." Heba's head snapped up to look at Crystal with a questioning look, her blush faded away, only to reappear when she felt everyone turn to look at her. "Happy birthday! ... Again!" Heba rolled her eyes but looked sternly at Crystal.

"I told you I didn't want anything!" Heba noticed their group had stopped only a few feet away from Atem and his, and they were all staring at her.

"Oh don't give me that look! It's your sixteenth for crying out loud! And you accepted your present from your parents! How's that fair?"

"They're a hand-me-down!" Heba defended, instantly her hands shooting up to her new earrings, blushing darkly.

"Oh just take it already!" Crystal commanded, thrusting the bag into her hands, then pouting cutely and whining when she saw Heba about to carry on. "A-aren't you g-going to open it?" Heba groaned but opened the bag and gasped.

"Oh my God Crystal! Where did you find this?" Heba forgot all about her audience and took out the adorable black dress. The top half had puffy off the shoulder sleeves, black silk patterns of roses sown into the tight fabric. Past the hips it was loose, falling elegantly. Heba could tell it was going to be short though, less than half way down her thighs. _Dads would flip out if they saw me in this…better be careful when I'm going out._

"I had it specially tailored." Crystal said, sounding smug and proud. "I can't have my sister wearing something off the rack for my party tonight." Heba slowly raised her head, folded the dress and put it away.

"W-what party?" She asked slowly, not caring she stuttered in front of a group of hot guys. Crystal shifted uneasily under Heba's look and backed away.

"O-o-oh you know, I-I like to hold a party every now and then-"

"Guys?" Heba turned to Jacob, knowing he'd give her the truth.

"She's holding a surprise birthday party for you tonight-OW!" Crystal had hit Jacob hard around the face with her heavy school bag.

"You sorry excuse for a-"

"Crystal Marri Wheeler!" Crystal flinched and looked to see Heba standing with her hands on her hips and tapping her foot angrily.

"I'm sorry I was going to tell you but you would have flipped!"

"I'm flipping out now!" Everyone fell quiet when they heard the distant sound of a school bell ringing. Heba growled in annoyance. "We'll talk about this later." Heba promised, walking past both groups then sprinting towards the school.

"Hey Heb wait for us!" Ethan called as he and Jacob legged it after her, Crystal following them.

"Damn that girl's quick!" Jacob complained.

"She's a bladder, of cause she's quick!" Crystal called from behind. Yugi and Yami had taught Heba to skate board when she was little, but when the girl reached six she decided she preferred roller blading, and she was good.

Even Atem and his group were running now, though he pressed forward to catch up with Heba. Heba looked to the side to see Atem running beside her. He looked over and smiled at her, suddenly taking her hand and pulling her on, running even faster.

"Come on, if we hurry we won't get in trouble."

"O-o-ok." Heba stuttered, bright red as Atem held onto her hand tightly and pulled her along with him as he ran faster. _Maybe this will be a good birthday after all…_


	2. Chapter 2

_Egypt: Hey here's a chapter for all u amazign people out there! :D_

_I hope you like it!_

_Please remeber to review! _

* * *

><p><em><strong>Complicated!<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 2<strong>_

_**The Pharaoh and his Princess?**_

* * *

><p>Atem was gasping for breath and yet somehow managing to laugh at the same time. The two had arrived way ahead of the others. Heba was also gasping, chest raising and falling heavily.<p>

"You're a fast runner." It wasn't a question, more like a complement really. Heba smiled.

"Thanks, you too." Atem smiled back at her softly.

"You run or something?"

"I'm a bladder." Atem raised an eyebrow with a blank look on his face. Heba managed a weak laugh. "I Roller Blade." Heba explained, but Atem still looked confused, making Heba giggle. "My parents taught me to skate board when I was young but I love to Roller Blade, so they got me a perfetional to teach me and now I compete in tournament from time to time. The school has asked me to represent them in the upcoming competition." Heba carried on as the two headed towards class. "My teacher is very serious and strict when it comes to training. I had to go through gymnastics training as well as bladding to improve my flexibility and stamina."

"Wow, that sound's really cool Yuki!"

"Yuki?" Heba turned to Atem with a confused expression. Atem smiled but looked away, a very faint pink blush on his cheeks, not that Heba noticed.

"Yeah, I thought it was prettier than Heb and it's your middle name too right? I think it suits you better." Atem confessed. Now Heba was the one blushing, but unlike Atem, this was a deep red blush that Atem noticed and smirked at. Heba turned away.

"Well thanks for getting me to school on time. See ya." And with that she walked away. Thanks to Atem and his relentless dragging back there we made it on time. The morning passed in a blur, Heba's head full of Atem and his smile.

Heba exited the school building to stand in the court yard and look around at the tables. The table where her and her friends were empty and everyone else had taken their seats for lunch. Shyly, Heba approached the table and sat down, taking out her textbooks and starting on her homework. But it wasn't long before she was interrupted.

"Well, well, well, little miss Moto all on her own. How unexpected." A sickeningly sweet voice chimed loudly, practically shouting to gain the courtyards attention, and got exactly that.

"What do you want Gardener?" Heba didn't have to look up to know the voice and tall shadow belonged to the one and only Verruca Gardener, the daughter of the girl who humiliated her father, Yami, when he was a teen, Tea Gardener's daughter and captain of the cheerleading squad, and Atem's ex-girlfriend. Heba felt people staring and shifted uncomfortably, whereas Verruca's shadow only seemed to get taller.

"Oh nothing, just to say that I'm looking forward to your party tonight." Heba's head snapped up, standing up slowly to turn and face the tall girl. Her chest was tight and skirt way to short, with knee high socks, just the sight of her and her skimpy outfit made Heba cringe and want to vomit. Verruca smirked. "The whole school's talking about it." Heba flinched. _Where are the boys when I need them? Oh right…in detention… Damn it!_ "You and your friends are supposed to be performing right?"

"W-what? Since when?" Verruca smirked wider laughed harshly.

"What are you doing here Verruca?" Everyone turned quickly to stare in astonishment at Atem, who was leaning casually against the wall, watching.

"A-Atem!" Girls called, squealing and sighing, swooning just at the sight of him.

"Hey hubby." Verruca said seductively, winking at Atem suggestively. But Atem ignored her, looking only at Heba who was staring at the ground with a blank look on her face. Atem stood by Heba's side.

"Hey Yuki." Heba's head snapped up to see a smiling Atem.

"Um, hi." She smiled back shyly, but then looked to the school doors as they opened to reveal her friends. Jacob and Ethan saw Verruca and was at my side faster than anyone thought possible. _Yeah, now they move fast, typical._

"I hope you're not giving Heba any trouble Gardener." Jacob growled. The two boys stood protectively in front of Heba, who sighed heavily and visibly relaxed, but then she straightened up more, tapping the boys on the shoulder. They turned their heads to look at her than smiled at her smirk. They stepped aside and let Heba stand beside them.

"You know what? I think we will perform." Verruca's eyes widened so much they looked like they were about to bug out. The glare quickly turned to a venomous scowl. She quickly turned and her girls hurried after her, not before sending Atem a lustful glace and waving. Ethan and Jacob turned to Heba.

"So we're performing then?" Ethan asked, growing excited. Heba looked up at him, her smirk growing into a grin. Crystal jumped up and down excitedly, wrapping her arms tight around Heba's neck.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you! Now this is defiantly going to be the best party ever!" Crystal chimed.

"Ah! Cee! Y-you're h-hurting me! I can't breathe damn it!" Crystal dropped Heba but continued to smile. Heba smiled at the group, sitting on the table.

"Perform?" Atem asked from her side, sitting next to her. Heba smiled at him and nodded.

"Yep. See…our parents are from THTC Band. Me, Ethan and Jacob were put together as kids and grew up together, as we got older we found that we were musical like out parents. Jacob rocks on drums, Ethan rocks on bass guitar-"

"And Heba is awesome at singing and playing electric guitar." Jacob finished, the two boys high fiving each other the taking it in turns to ruffle Heba's hair, to which she smacked their hands away and mock glared them.

"You really changed when your friends came along." Atem observed, Heba smiled.

"The powers of good friends, the guys have always protected me, so I feel safe and stronger when they're around. They're my family." _No need to tell him that he makes me feel the same, along with nervous and lightheaded._ Atem smiled at Heba.

"I've listened to your parent's music and they're awesome. Who are your parents?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Heba teased, raising an eyebrow. Atem blushed but chuckled and nodded.

"Yami and Yugi." Atem answered his own question.

"Yami and Yugi." Heba repeated, laughing softly, but then fell silent. _I wonder what Atem thinks of that…should I ask? …No it's a bit of an awkward subject. Besides, what if he reacts like so many others have in the past?_

"So what do you think of that?" _But of cause, Jacob has no worries or fears…mostly because he doesn't think before he opened his mouth. And a big mouth at that._ Heba thought to herself, though when she looked up at Ethan she could see that he was thinking exactly the same thing.

"I think there's nothing wrong with it." Heba looked at Atem in surprise and relief. "I mean, love is love, so who cares about the details?" Heba giggled.

"Lyrics from Our Love." Heba explained when everyone looked at her. "It's my favourite song." _And written by my own parents._ She added mentally.

"Mine to!" Atem smiled widely. Heba blushed slightly at his cute smile and looked away again. The bell rang suddenly, making her jump. "Damn, time to go." Atem stood up as Heba jumped down. "I guess I'll see ya at the party tonight."

"R-really?"

"Well, yeah, how can I pass up the opportunity to watch the kids of the amazing THTC perform? Besides, it's your birthday. I wouldn't miss it for the world." Atem winked at her and turned and left, leaving a red faced Heba with an open mouth, staring into space.

"Heb has ha boyfriend, Heb has a boyfriend!" Ethan and Jacob chanted while Crystal giggled feverishly.

"You guys can be such jerks!" Heba shouted, punching Jacob and Ethan each on the arm.

"Ooowww!" The boys moaned together, yet again in perfect sink. Crystal rolled her eyes and grabbed Heba's hand, pulling her through the school door and through the halls.

"Come on, the sooner we get to class the sooner the day will end then we can go to mine and glamor up for the party." _Crystal may not be musical, but she sure as heck knows fashion and make-up._ Heba thought to herself with a smile.

The hour went by too fast for Heba's liking, and yet infuriatingly slows for Crystal. She just couldn't wait to prepare for the party. Her large house was already set, balloons everywhere, purple banners saying happy birthday, purple flowers everywhere and an awesome playlist already set up on the surround sound speakers for the ultimate effect of the music.

Finally the school bell rang and Crystal was out of her seat and bragging Heba down the hall faster than the teacher could say the lesson was over and wish them a good weekend.

When the two finally reached Crystal's house she all but yanked the door from its hinges and kicked Heba inside to lock the door behind herself so the smaller teen couldn't escape. Crystal took Heba's hand again and pulled her up the stairs and to her huge bedroom. Joey had had the room specially done for his _little princess_. The carpet was a pale pink; opposite the door was a huge window seat with pink and violet pillows. The huge double bed sat in the middle of the room with a thick pink blanket, purple paint and wall paper covered the walls, as well as posters of THTC and other bands, along with photos of friends and family. Heba was proud and a little smug that her face occurred on the wall almost as much as Crystal herself.

Crystal rushed into the bathroom for a shower while Heba used her facial cream to clean and moisturise her face, set out everything to wear. Crystal came out, hair wet and wrapped in a towel. Heba took her turn, furiously washing her hair so it would shine in the lights. She stepped out a while later and sat down on the bed waiting for Crystal to finish straightening her wavy hair. Crystal; finished then used the curlers to curl the longest strands of Heba's hair so they hung down instead of sticking out like always, then waved her golden fringe but left the cute lightning bolt bang alone.

With their hair dry Crystal then moved onto doing her make-up first, using eyeliner and thick mascara, adding thin gold glitter to the tips to add effect, then silvery pink lip gloss to her lips and a little blusher, then finally moved onto Heba.

Heba's pale creamy skin was pretty on its own and her cheeks were always slightly blushed so there was no need for work there. Crystal thought for a moment then came up with a great idea. She used eyeliner heavily; decorating Heba's large childlike eyes in a style less exaggerated than the Ancient Egyptians, and then added silver eye shadow and a little mascara to the eyes, topping of the make-up with some pale pink lip stick and a layer of glitter lip gloss over the top. Crystal straightened and looked at her best friend. _Needs…a little something more…something to make her stand out on this special night…something to single her out...enhance her pretty features._ She smiled as a thought came into her head and grabbed the silver eye liner paint from her bag to get to work.

When Crystal was finally down with her fine art, all the parents were already there along with a few old facieses and Jacob and Ethan. The group waited patiently in the kitchen to get a glimpse at the birthday girl, smiling and chatting amongst themselves. The sound of heals was heard on the wooden stairs and everyone turned to see an exited Crystal standing in the kitchen doorway. Her cute golden dress had thin straps, tight around the bodies to compliment the girls figure, then hung thick and frilly at the hip line to half way down there thighs. She also wore thin healed heals with golden ribbons wrapped around her tall legs, making her legs look sexy and long. She was a vision of glitter and gold.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the birthday girl." And Crystal grandly gestured to the side, stepping away from the door so Heba could walk forward and take her place.

The small teen wore high heal boots that came two thirds of the way up her calf, past there she wore high black socks with silver ribbons wrapped around the top that passed her knees. Her dress fit her perfectly, flattering her small chest and smooth curves, the sleeves were cute, and the dress length came shorter down her thighs than she had originally thought they would, but not sluttish at all, more like cute and innocent looking. On her right hand she wore a tin lace glove with flowers sown in to match her dress and a black leather fingerless glove on her left to toughen her look slightly.

Around her eyes Crystal had cleverly drawn patterns, curves and swirls, wavy lines with small prints of flowers. The style looked like something you'd see on a fairy's face, which made Heba look all the more sweet and cute looking. She still had the skull earing in from Yami that morning but swopped the golden ankh symbol for a silver star with rubies in embedded in the middle to form the shape of a flower. Over all the small teen looked beautiful, sexy and cute, a vision of black and silver.

"Oh sweet heart you look so beautiful!" Yugi cooed, wrapping Heba into a tight hug. Heba giggled and hugged her father back. Yami stood in front of them with a slight frown on his face and his arms crossed pver his chest.

"Don't you think that dress is little too tight and short though?" Yugi scowled at his husband and hugged Heba tighter.

"Yami." Yami said in a warning tone. Heba rolled her eyes and kissed both her fathers on the cheek, and they both softened and smiled instantly. _I'm going to have to be careful with hanging around boys tonight or Dad's going to have a heart attack or something._

Seto and Ishisu were the next to great the teen with their little girl Isis, then Jacob and Ethan, Joey and Mia with their youngest Maria, Ryou and Bakura, Malik and Marik and finally Tristin and Serenity with their little boy Ben.

Everyone jumped with the doorbell rang. Heba looked at Yugi and Yami with a weak smile. She didn't particularly like large crowds. Her parents being big stars at the time she was born, Heba felt nervous and uneasy with large crowds around like that. She still remembered being picked up at primary school by her father's and a huge group of people swarming around them. But she had grown more confident over the years, and grown out of her phobia…mostly. She could now go to her large school and not be afraid, though she refused to go to a concert because she couldn't handle it on that big of a scale.

_But I will have a good time tonight. I can feel it. Something good is going to happen, I just know it._

* * *

><p><em>Egypt: Please review guys and tell me what u think!<em>


	3. Chapter 3

_Egypt: Hey there again readers!_

_Ok u know when ur internet just suddenly decides to be a dick and doesnt upload right and wont show u the page u want? Well im having that problem! _

_the stupid thing wont let me go on the reviews for this story so i can reply to all of u awesome people who have reviewed this story so far! :'(_

_but thank u so so much for reviewing! and thanks to all of u who have put this story onto their favourites!_

_so here's another chapter for all of u who like this story!_

_I hope you enjoy it!_

**_The next chapter is the last! so please review!_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Complicated<strong>_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 3 <strong>_

_**Celebrations**_

* * *

><p>Crystal answered the door with a big smile and happy giggles, welcoming people into her home. The large crowd filed in, a few people carrying presents to which they followed Crystal's instructions and rested them in the kitchen with the families. Holding her hand tightly, Jacob and Ethan came out of the kitchen with Heba and greeted the guests. Everyone was smiling and happy, complementing her dress and the decorations.<p>

"Yes, she looks cute, for a Goth that is." Verruca's voice rung out, loud and commanding. Heba's cheeks burned as some girls shifted a giggle, but took a deep breath and glared at Verruca.

"Well I'd rather be a Goth than a stinking slut! Where'd that dress come from? The prostitute hotline?" Heba was proud when people couldn't hold in their laughter and boys called out "Ooowwwnnneeeeddd!" and Jacob and Ethan smiled at her and nodded in approval. But it was true.

Verruca's dress was red leather low on her chest, so low they were only just above her nipples. The dress looked tight and constricting, so short they only just covered her pants. _If she bends over everyone will see all of her back-side!_ Heba thought in disgust. Worse yet, the tall girl was wearing fish net style tights and knee height red leather boots with dangerously high heels to make her awfully long legs look even longer, and her make-up looked so thick like it was about to crack off of her face. _I hope it does so everyone can see you for what you really are, an ugly, cruel slut._

Memories of when she had tried out for the cheerleading squad with other first years and she had put on such a performance that the football team, including the amazing jock Atem, had stopped training to watch. But she still hadn't made the team, as Verruca was head cheerleader. Worse yet, in the changing rooms her cloths magically ended up in the bin just as the men were taking it away. Luckily she had a pair of black jean shorts in her bag for hanging out by Crystal's pool later that day, and Jacob gave her his nice new top, a white short sleeved piece with roses painted on and blood dripping from the petals and thorns-it was a lot prettier than it sounds- and put that over the top. He wore his clean PE shirt instead.

The top was so big on her it almost covered her shorts and looked ridiculously baggy. Crystal then expertly gathering a bunch in the back and slipping a few pins in to hold it together so it looked like that's was how it was designed to be, folding in on itself but still long so it almost covered the black shorts. Many girls had asked where she'd bought it, loving the design, much to Verruca's frustration. Worse yet for Verruca, that was the day Atem broke up with her. The girl had been trying to win him back ever since, and to Heba's joy, and most of the girls in their schools, Atem flatly refused and ignored them.

Verruca was fuming, standing opposite Heba with a look that would scare a kitten to death, but suddenly smiled darkly. _And (+1 dead puppy)_, Heba thought.

"Well, I'm looking forward to you and your little band playing." Verruca said sweetly. _Oh Ra I'm going to barf!_

"So am I." Came a deep baritone voice. Girls by the entrance gasped or squealed as Atem strode into Crystal's home with his large group of boys behind him. His shoulders rolled and he moved sure strides as if he was the Alfa male in a wolf pack. His blood red eyes met Heba's and he smiled. "Hey Yuki." Everyone, especially Jacob and Ethan, looked at Heba in confusion.

"Umm, hi Atem, thanks for coming." Suddenly her voice was small and soft. Atem smiled bigger and raised an eyebrow.

"What? The strong lioness is timid to simple me?" Atem mocked lightly. Heba giggled but became straighter, feeling her confidence slowly return due to her friends coming closer.

"What else is a lioness to do when the male is around?" Heba asked, winking at him, satisfied to see a pink tint to his cheeks and his eyes widen in shock. Ethan and Jacob were struggling to not laugh at everyone's astonished faces. Heba had a reputation for being soft and shy, especially towards guys, and yet here she was flirting with the school hotie…not that Atem minded in the slightest.

"Well, are we going to party or what?" Jacob shouted suddenly, making everyone jump out of their skin then cheer in response. Ethan took Heba's hand and led her over to the small stage Crystal had managed to make with a few tables. The adults came out then to watch, drink in hand and wards around their loved ones. Yami and Yugi looked up at Heba and how comfortable she seemed behind the mic, smiling in pride.

_Uh huh, life's like this  
>Uh huh, uh huh, that's the way it is<br>Cause life's like this  
>Uh huh, uh huh that's the way it is<em>

_Chill out, what you yellin' for?_  
><em>Lay back, it's all been done before<em>  
><em>And if you could only let it be, you will see<em>  
><em>I like you the way you are<em>  
><em>When we're drivin' in your car<em>  
><em>and you're talking to me one on one but you've become…<em>

"She's mostly like you, you know." Yami whispered into Yugi's ear.

"Why? Because she's so cute?" Yugi teased.

"That and she is just so good at singing."

…_Somebody else round everyone else  
>You're watching your back like you can't relax<br>You're tryin' to be cool you look like a fool to me  
>Tell me…<em>

"Well she may have my singing abilities, but she can rip that guitar as good as you on your best day, and her personalities most like you." Yugi nudged Yami, making him smile, but then he turned serious.

…_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated<br>Life's like this you  
>And you fall and you crawl and you break<br>and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty  
>and promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it<br>no no no_

_You come over unannounced_  
><em>dressed up like you're somethin' else<em>  
><em>where you are ain't where it's at you see<em>  
><em>you're making me<em>  
><em>laugh out when you strike your pose<em>  
><em>take off all your preppy clothes<em>  
><em>you know you're not fooling anyone<em>  
><em>when you've become...<em>

_Somebody else round everyone else_  
><em>Watching your back, like you can't relax<em>  
><em>Trying to be cool you look like a fool to me<em>  
><em>Tell me…<em>

They watched in silence as Heba sang her heart out, leaning down to the crowd and jumping every now and then, strumming the strings expertly making it look effortless.

…_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?  
>I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated<br>Life's like this you  
>and You fall and you crawl and you break<br>and you take what you get and you turn it into  
>honesty<br>promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it  
>no no no…<em>

"She seems to have familiar taste in men to you as well." He said as the instruments had their solo, looking to the front of his daughters audience at the spiky heard lad who looked exactly like him when he was seventeen, only with a gold tan and red in his hear and eyes and looked a lot more muscular than he had been. "I wonder if he's a Skater Boy himself…" Yugi laughed at the cute pun.

"Well I'm sure even if he isn't, Heba can teach him." The three of them smiled as Heba finished her song, Complicated. She'd written it herself.

…_Chill out, what you yellin' for?_

_Lay back, it's all been done before_  
><em>And if you could only let it be<em>  
><em>You will see<em>

_Somebody else round everyone else_  
><em>You're watching your back, like you can't relax<em>  
><em>You're trying to be cool, you look like a fool to me<em>  
><em>Tell me<em>

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
><em>I see the way you're acting like you're somebody else gets me frustrated<em>  
><em>Life's like this you<em>  
><em>and you fall and you crawl and you break<em>  
><em>and you take what you get and you turn it into<em>  
><em>honesty<em>  
><em>promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it<em>  
><em>no no no<em>

_Why do you have to go and make things so complicated?_  
><em>I see the way you're acting like your somebody else gets me frustrated<em>  
><em>Life's like this you<em>  
><em>You fall and you crawl and you break<em>  
><em>and you take what you get and you turn it into honesty<em>  
><em>promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it<em>

_No, no nnoooo_…

She trailed off and the audience broke out onto a huge round of applause and cheers. Heba smiled, but the smile darkened into a smirk when an idea came into her head. "Hey Dad's come on up and help me with this next one!" Yugi and Yami looked at each other in confusion, but then it clicked together and they smiled as they made it through the crowd.

"Yep she's your daughter aright, a dark mind." Yugi said to Yami who only rolled his eyes.

"Oh shut up and get on the stage." Yugi giggled and jumped up, standing beside Heba with a spare mic in hand. Heba took off her guitar and handed it to Yami with a smirk and winked.

"Oh great, the freaks are on stage." Came a voice. Even if it was faint, Heba knew it was Verruca. She fought to keep a straight face. _This one's for you Verruca._ Heba thought to herself.

"Well this is my Dad's biggest hit; based on a real event… But even though it caused a lot of hurt, that event inevitably brought my Dad's together, so this is my favourite song of all time. If you know the words sing along, if this is your first time hearing it then enjoy." Heba nodded to Yami and he slammed on her guitar with a tune that was all too familiar. Heba laughed and jumped up and down with Yugi.

(_Yugi_, Heba, _Together_)

_He was a boy  
>She was a girl<br>Can I make it any more obvious?_

_He was a punk.  
>She did ballet.<br>What more can I say?_

_He wanted her.  
>She'd never tell.<br>Secretly she wanted him as well.  
>And all of her friends<br>Stuck up their nose.  
>And they had a problem with his baggy clothes.<em>

_He was a skater boy, __she said see ya later boy.__  
>He wasn't good enough for her.<br>She had a pretty face but __her head was up in space.__  
>She needed to come back down to earth.<em>

Five years from then, 

she sits at home,

feeding the baby, 

she's all alone,  
><span>She turns on TV<span>

and guess who she sees?  
><span>Skater boy rockin' up MTV,<span>  
><span>She calls up her friends,<span>  
><span>They already know<span>  
><span>And they've all got tickets to see his show,<span>  
><span>She tags along, stands in the crowd,<span>  
><span>Looks up at the man that she turned down,<span>

Heba sang perfectly in tune, casually pointing at Verruca sometimes, who was staring up at her with hate filled eyes. _This is for all the girls you've made cry and all the guys you've used._ Heba thought bitterly to herself.

_He was a skater boy, __she said see ya later boy,  
><em>_He wasn't good enough for her.  
><em>_Now he's a superstar  
><span>Slammin' on his guitar<span>  
><em>Does your pretty face see what he's worth?

The two jumped up and down with Yami as he sprung his guitar solo, dragging it out a little. The two met eyes and both smiled as Atem comprehended what Yami was meaning and nodded with a huge smile, climbing up onto the stage. Atem stood behind Heba and casually tapped her shoulder. She stopped jumping and turned slowly, almost dropping her mic when Atem's lips softly connected with hers suddenly. He pulled away and chuckled at her shocked expression, stroking her check. Heba broke out into a smile and reached up on her tip toes to kiss him on the corner of his mouth sweetly.

Sorry girl but you missed out,  
><span>Well tough luck that boy's mine now,<span>  
><span>We are more than just good friends,<span>  
><span>This is how the story ends,<span>  
><span>Too bad that you couldn't see...<span>  
><span>See the man that boy could be,<span>  
><span>There is more than meets the eye,<span>  
><span>I see the soul that is inside,<span>

Heba sung, looking up at Atem, smiling. He smiled back and wrapped his arm around her waist.

_He's just a boy, and I'm just his guy.  
>Can I make it any more obvious?<br>_We are in love.  
><span>Haven't you heard,<span>

_how we rock each other's world?_

_I met the skater boy I said see ya later boy.  
><em>_I'll be backstage after the show.  
><em>_I'll be at the studio singing the song he wrote _

about a girl he used to know

_I met the skater boy I said see ya later boy.  
><em>_I'll be backstage after the show.  
><em>_I'll be at the studio singing the song we wrote _

About a girl he used to know

Yami dragged off the tune as the teen audience cheered twice as loud as before.

"Never gets old!" Atem said to Yami and Yugi, shaking their hands with a huge smile on his face. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to meet you both! You are my idols!" Heba giggled and looked around, not able to spot Verruca and noticed the front door was wide open. _And the Ice queen shatters._ She thought to herself, staring blankly at the door. _You can't hate me for something that happened between our parents sixteen years ago Verruca._

"You were fantastic honey!" Yugi exploded sliding past Atem and Yami and wrapped his arms around Heba's neck, holding her close and snuggling into her hair.

"Aw Dad come on! C-cut it out! Dddaad!" Heba whined, reaching out for her other father in hope he'd come to her rescue. Atem and Yami chuckled.

"Sorry Heba but I know better than to interrupt your father, I want to keep my hands thank you very much." Yami jokes.

"Oh come on! Everyone's watching!" Heba complained and looking out over the crowd of people. She saw a little impatiens, but apparently no discussed our harshness which pleased her. She sighed, giving in and hugged her father back tightly, kissing his cheek then pulling back. "I think I better move on with the show before we have an angry mod on our hands." Heba teased. Yami and Yugi laughed as they jumped down from the stage.

"And me?" Heba turned to Atem who had spoken. She smiled widely but answered in a serious voice.

"Oh you can defiantly stick around…that is…if you want to…?" Atem smirked and wrapped his arms around her waist again.

"That's a defiantly."

* * *

><p><strong><em>The next chapter is the last of Complicated, and depending on if people like this then i may write a follow on of this one...but im very undecided and i dont know yet :_**

**_Please review and tell me what you think!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi everyone! i am so so sorry for not updating this story in so long but i got caught up in homework and also another story of mine_

_but here it is! (finally) the last chapter of Complictaed and probably the last of these Avirl song based stories! we-v had Ska8ter Boyz! and now Complicated so finally its finished and up!_

_I hope you enjoy it! please remember to review!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Complicated<strong>_

_**Chapter 4**_

_**Happy Ending**_

"Wwwhhaa! HU!" Heba burst into laughter at Atem's outburst and skated over to the fallen teen.

"What am I going to do with you?" She asked teasingly, offering him her hand. Atem looked up at his girlfriend. Her cute pixie hair sticking out behind and to the sides with pretty violet tips like her eyes. He took her hand and smirked. "Oh no!" Heba tried to pull away, knowing what was coming, but Atem's grip was inescapable, and she laughed loudly as Atem pulled her down so she landed on top of him. The two of them laughed as Heba leaned up and rested on her hands that were on either side of Atem's head, the two smiling at each other.

"Get a room you two!" Jacob called out, causing Heba to blush deep red, noticing the position they were in.

"We already have Tome Robber!" Atem called back, smirking.

"Hey watch it porcupine head!" Ethan warned. Heba smiled and rolled her eyes, getting up and pulling Atem up with her. Heba got back on her board and waited for Atem to do the same.

"You were doing well, but you're still thinking this through too much. Just relax and enjoy it." Atem nodded, not looking up and consternated on staying upright. Heba laughed at the silly but cute look on his face, and then spotted a ramp in front of her, beyond that was a hedge and an empty bench, then to the left on a pick-nick bench were the adults. Smirking, Heba pushed of a few times from the ground and sped up the ramp, bending her legs and jumping up as her and the board left the wood and bent her knees to hold the side of her board to her feet as she twisted in the air like a helicopter blade. She landed easily stopped at the gatherings, who were clapping along with a few bystanders. She bowed gracefully and pushed off again to stand next to Atem.

"Show off." Atem muttered. Heba laughed, leaning up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek, pulling away and winked at him.

"Hey, you got it, show it. Right Dad?" Heba looked to Yami and Yugi, sitting on the bench watching the two. Yugi nodded and Yami rolled his eyes.

"Am I the only one who finds it creepy that they act exactly like we used to when we were their age?" Yami said out loud.

"Trust me; you don't know the half of it." Bakura muttered, Ryou sitting between his legs on the bench table and the two of them glancing at their son Jacob who was hanging far back with Ethan, watching their exchange of soft looks and smiles.

"I think it's cute." Ryou said innocently, Malik nodding in agreement from beside him while Marik smirked but rolled his eyes. Bakura was silent, but inside he was smiling, happy for his son.

Heba smiled at her family and looked over to Crystal who was flirting with a boy in their year named Jessie who was tall, fit with blue hair and a hot accent. Turns out that Atem and Jessie are cousins, Atem didn't tell them until Crystal admitted to the group about her crush and he blurted it out. The two were very cute together. _Everyone's pairing off._ Heba thought happy to herself as Seto's daughter Isis and Crystal's younger sister Maria ran around her and Atem laughing then ran off towards the newly put in swings. She giggled at the two happy children.

"Nervous for your competition Heba?" Seto asked casually. Heba shook her head.

"Nope, I've been practising the routine for so long and hard that I know that I can now do it blindfolded."

"I demand that we test that!" Marik said with a darkly cheeky grin, jumping up.

"Go near my daughter Marik and I'll rip your arms off and leave you to bleed in the street!" Yami growled, also on his feet. Atem stiffened and paled beside Heba.

"I thought Marik was good…" Atem muttered weakly, scared of the infuriated Yami. Heba shrugged, unfazed and unafraid of her overprotective father.

"The psychopath still lives deep within. I'm more worried about Marik's well fair anyway. If my Dad gets his hands on him Malik's going to be a bachelor, Ethan's only going to have one father and we'll all be attending a funeral by the end of the week." Heba answered loudly, not afraid of Yami or Marik. "Besides, there are some parts of the routine that I can test-"

"NO!" Yugi, Yami and Atem cried at the same time. Heba giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Ok, ok fine. God you'd think I was still sixteen with how the three of you go on, not almost nineteen." Heba said in a sigh, Marik sniggering and sneaking a knuckle punch behind the small girls back. Bakura sat there chuckling as Ryou shook his head and Malik sent his husband a glare of warning.

"Hurt my Goddaughter you psycho and I'll have you sued until there's nothing left of you." Seto muttered, deathly calm.

"Bite me money bags!"

"Welcome to the THTC family band, completely mental and out of their heads crazy." Heba announced, making the adults glare and growl at her playfully and the kids and teens laugh. Heba just grinned, setting off again up another ramp and doing a simple jump, landing easily.

Many things went through Heba's mind as she skated with little effort. One of the many things she thought about was Verruca. After her birthday no one bothered her any more about her parents, in fact she became the most popular girl in the school, not that it changed Heba…except for boost her confidence for the better.

Heba still couldn't believe how fast time had flown. After school Seto had taken on Heba, Jacob and Ethan, making a new band, the Hikari's. Their start was slower than THTC; people at first had had a hard time accepting them, but like their parents, they won people over with their music. Now that they were all older, Heba and Atem were till in their relationship, Ethan and Jacob had confessed to their family and friends that they'd been going out in secret for a year and Seto and Ishisu were expecting another kid.

No one knew though what had happened to Verruca. One day she was in school being her usual venomous, cold self, next day she drops out of school and no one's seen her since. There was a rumour going around that she had gotten pregnant and that's why she dropped out, but no one knew for sure.

After high school was over with Heba had moved in with Atem in his apartment and the two couldn't be happier.

Heba then turned to happier thoughts. She had being entered in a few worldwide Roller Blading competitions since she was sixteen and her next big competition was the championship for the world title of Master Bladder. Was Heba competitive? Only a little. She had to admit the idea of such an amazing title was very appealing. After all, each of her father's held a title. Yugi was the best Skate Boarder in the world and Yami was the King of Games, and though no one pressured her, she knew it was expected of her to win. And she wanted to, but only if she earned it.

"Yuki?" The young woman turned to see Atem-who had grown taller and more muscular over time- standing behind her with a worried look. He still called her by her nick name even after so many years since that first day. "You ok?"

"Yeah, just thinking of loads of stuff…I love blading, and that title and trophy would be awesome, but…"

"But?" Atem prompted, taking her hand.

"But I only want of it I earn it…you know?"

"Yuki you've gone through all of those competitions and won hands down. When you blade, I can see how happy it makes you, and how good you are. What you can do…Heba it's beautiful. Why doubt yourself now?" Atem said soothingly, placing his hand under her chin and raising it so she looked at him. "You are more than good enough for that title and trophy." He said softly, making the small girl smile.

"Thanks Atem." They smiled, Heba going up onto her tip-toes to kiss Atem sweetly.

"AAWW come on!" Jacob and Ethan chorused.

"What?" Heba asked, turning to them with a confused look.

"Why is it that every time we see the two of you, your always in the middle of some sweet, sickie romantic moment?" Jacob demanded, pulling a face while Ethan gagged. Atem narrowed his eyes at the boys and growled.

"I could ask you the same question. And every time you do find us in that sweet, nice, romantic moment you ruin it!" Atem snapped back. The boys stuck their tongues out at him. Heba laughed, putting her hands on either side of Atem's face and pulled him down to meet her lips in a soft kiss.

The boys moaned in annoyance and ran off, leaving the two alone. Giggling Heba pulled away, making him pout. She giggled louder.

"Don't worry, later, but for now..." Heba nodded towards the ramp, the two beamed at each other, sprinting there to climb the ladder along the back to get to the top. Once there the two set off, the others looking on and smiling.

* * *

><p>Later that day, when everything was over, Atem and Heba were back at their apartment, sitting on the sofa snuggling and watching some sappy movie they weren't all that bothered about but gave them a reason to cuddle so they were happy enough. As the movie came to a close and the credits crawled up the television screen, Atem switched off the TV then sat still, holding a sleepy Heba tightly. The small girl could feel the tension and anxiety rolling off her boyfriend in waves. Frowning she sat up to look at time.<p>

"Atem? Everything alright?" Heba asked softly, laying her hand gently on the boys shoulder in an attempt to sooth him. It worked wonders, the young man's shoulders dropped dramatically and he sighed.

"Y-yeah Yuki, it's just…I need to…I-I-I want to ask you something…I've been wanting to ask for a while but I struggled to find the perfect moment…but now it a good of time as any I guess… And I just want to ask you so much-"

"Atem your rambling and worrying me. Come what is it?" Heba said soothingly, rubbing his shoulder. The young man stood up from the couch, then slowly sank onto one knee, facing Heba and taking a deep breath before rummaging in the back pocket of his jeans until he found what he was looking for, then presented it to the nervous young woman. There in Atem's hands, was a golden ring with an ankh symbol on the front and in the loop was a stunning precious stone the same colour of her violet bright eyes.

"Heba…I love you, so, so much, more than you could ever know. I love everything about you, I always have. W-Would you do me the honour, and marry me my Yuki?" Heba broke out into a wide, proud, joyous grin.

"YES! Yes, yes, yes!" Heba screamed, jumping Atem and kissing him passionately. "I love you!"

"I love you two!" Atem said smirking cockily, slipping the ring onto Heba's finger to seal the deal then leaning up to kiss her passionatly, both relishing in the knowlegde that they would be together for as long as they both lived, happy, surrounded by family and friends, and united.

Not so Complicated now is it?

* * *

><p><em>Lol well i think that does it!<em>

_please reveiw! see ya!_


End file.
